


Who He Belongs To

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy comes to a realization.





	Who He Belongs To

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who He Belongs To  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 177  
>  **Summary:** Buffy comes to a realization.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 10](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2460406.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/970591/970591_original.jpg)

Buffy’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing much less what she was seeing. It couldn’t be but it was. Giles... her watcher was on stage, in front of everyone... singing. And he was good too! No, he was a lot more than just good. 

_Why didn’t anyone tell her he could sing like that?_

As the lyrics, something about being a sad man washed over her she had the strongest urge to rush onto the stage and pull him in her arms to comfort him.

There was no denying that most of the women in The Bronze had the exact same feeling and Buffy didn’t like it, not one little bit. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as a different urge, this one more primal gripped her. It was all she could do not to jump up and let every woman in the room know that he was hers... her watcher... her... everything. 

She swallowed hard as it finally dawned on her. Giles belonged to her.


End file.
